


is it platonic if i'm in love with you?

by Patolemus



Series: the words on your skin [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Iwa simps, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime's POV, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou is endgame, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, also just so we are clear, and he simps HARD, but like, i love that this is a tag, it's weird you'll understand when you read it, just something about where iwa ends up, not?, nothing too big, spoilers for the post-time skip, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolemus/pseuds/Patolemus
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime does not think about his soulmate all that much. When he finds them, he finds it fitting that their soulmate bond is platonic.So of course, he had to go and fall for them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the words on your skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	is it platonic if i'm in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! Sorry for taking so long, had to take some important exams and I just finished last week. I'm also sorry this isn't main Oihina, I promise the next one is full of them! I just couldn't get this out of my head xd.
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy!

Iwaizumi Hajime does not think about his soulmate all that much. He has other things to worry about, after all, and Oikawa does it enough for the both of them. Besides, if he’s supposed to meet them no matter what he does, then what’s the point on worrying about it unnecessarily?

Even if apparently, his soulmate likes grilled _mackerel_. Who likes mackerel? It’s disgusting.

Right now, he’s sitting next to Oikawa as they watch Karasuno’s match against Nekoma. Hinata told them their teams have a friendly rivalry that dates for more than thirty years, but Hajime wouldn’t have guessed if he hadn’t been told. The two teams look murderous right now, and even on his place at the stands he can feel the waves of tension. 

He has to admit it has been a good match so far. Nekoma’s unwavering defense is the perfect counterpart for Karasuno’s aggressive offence, and despite the auras they exude, it’s quite obvious for anyone who has played against Karasuno that Nekoma knows the players at a personal level. No one has ever been able to stop Hinata and Kageyama’s freak quick with that accuracy from the start.

Besides him, Oikawa is watching the match with a calculating gaze, eyes taking in both Karasuno and Nekoma’s techniques. This is the first time any of them have watched them play against each other, and both teams are drawing out the best from their opponent. They have to, if they want to win against a team that already knows so much about their play style. 

If someone asks Hajime, he would say this match is even more intense than the one he watched yesterday, even if Inarizaki was a formidable opponent. Most of the moves Karasuno pulled were things Hajime has experienced first hand in the past, things that were only new to those who hadn’t played them before. But this match… oh, this match is on _fire_.

“It’s good to see him happy,” Oikawa says, taking him out of his musings. Hajime raises a single eyebrow, even if he’s pretty sure he knows what his friend is talking about. “Shou-chan. He hasn’t looked this happy since…”

“I know. But it’s over now, it’s all solved, remember?” Oikawa doesn’t answer, instead looking at his soulmate. Hajime lets him. The last few months have been stressful for him after all, even if he has calmed down a bit since Hinata started officially living with the Oikawas. 

Hajime looks back at the match, just in time to cheer when Kageyama does a service ace. He hears Oikawa grumble under his breath about how _Tobio-chan infuriates him, that little brat_ , and he rolls his eyes. His friend can be such a piece of shit sometimes.

As the game progresses, Hajime finds himself looking more and more at a certain player. Nekoma’s Captain, Kuroo Tetsurou the commenters said he’s called. He is, in Hajime’s opinion, the best blocker from Nekoma. Understandable, since he _is_ a middle blocker, and blocking is literally his job. His blocks are similar to Tsukishima’s, the tall blonde from Karasuno. Hajime distantly remembers Hinata telling him and Oikawa that he and Tsukishima practiced with some third years from other teams during their training camp, so maybe that’s why.

If he’s being honest, he has no idea why his focus seems to be on Kuroo. He is a great player, yes, but so are a lot of the others on the court. Nekoma’s libero is a beast, and while their tall middle blocker makes some mistakes from time to time - like Hinata did and still does sometimes, so probably a rookie - he has some enviable reflexes. Even their setter is ruthless despite looking like he’s going to drop dead any minute now.

And still, Hajime’s eyes keep traveling up to Nekoma’s Captain. 

By the time the game is over - Karasuno won, apparently their first ever win against Nekoma - Oikawa drags him down to meet Hinata. Hajime lets himself be dragged, tuning out his best friends chattering like he usually does when he’s being annoying. 

Instead, he focuses on his other motive for coming to Tokyo. Don’t get him wrong, he’s here to cheer for Hinata just as much as Oikawa is. The boy has carved a place in his heart over the past few months, and he now considers him a friend, more than just Oikawa’s soulmate. But Hajime and Oikawa are also third years in high school, and in a couple of months they’ll be taking their college entrance exams, so they are taking the chance to look at some of their options. Oikawa will probably be scouted anyways, and maybe Hajime will too, but it’s never bad to be prepared, and… well, he’s still not sure if he’ll continue with his volleyball career during college.

He hasn’t told Oikawa. Not when Hajime himself isn’t sure yet, not when it would break his best friend's heart. Hajime won’t do that to him unless he is absolutely certain. 

“Are you even listening to me, Iwa-chan?” his eyes snap back towards Oikawa’s face, who’s looking at him with reproach.

“No,” he says truthfully, and rolls his eyes when he sees a pout in Oikawa’s face. 

“Why are you always so mean to me?”

“Because you deserve it.”

“What did I do this time?!”

“You were being annoying.”

“I was _not_!” the banter is familiar for the two of them. They’ve been having it since they were five years old, and neither of them - Oikawa, the one who’s usually at the receiving end of the insults - takes any of it to heart anymore.

That’s how Karasuno and Nekoma find them, and Hinata interrupts the discussion - Hajime was totally winning, Shittykawa is just a sore loser - by throwing himself against his soulmate, who catches him with ease and spins him around as he gushes over his performance.

They are so cute it’s disgusting.

By the time those two are done with their… reunion - does it count as a reunion if they saw each other that same morning? - Hajime has already said hi to Karasuno, and is currently talking with Sugawara and Yaku Morisuke about the struggles of taking care of a chaotic team. Not the first time they’ve had this discussion, at least not between him and Sugawara, but hearing Yaku’s own problems is… well. At least Hajime knows he’s not the only one who has to take care of his fellow seniors. 

Speaking of which… 

“Oi, Shittykawa! Leave Hinata alone and introduce yourself like a normal person!” he barks out, ignoring his best friends pouting as he and Hinata make their way up to the rest of the group. 

It had taken a while before Karasuno warmed up to him and Oikawa, especially the more… fiery ones on the team. But once Hinata started living with his soulmate, Karasuno just had to accept it. Now, Oikawa can even hold a decent conversation with most of them just as long as Kageyama and him don’t talk to each other for more than three and a half minutes. 

It’s a work in progress. 

Is Sawamura who proposes they watch Fukurodani’s match before the three teams - plus Hajime, Oikawa, and the rest of Karasuno and Nekoma’s cheering squad - go out to eat dinner at one of the local restaurants. No one has any particular complains, and so three hours later the giant group is filling most of the tables at said restaurant. Given that the three teams are friends, Hajime finds himself sitting besides Oikawa by the end of the table, with Hinata at his best friend’s other side. Nekoma’s setter, Kozume Kenma, and Kuroo Tetsurou are there two, as well as Fukurodani’s Captain and Vice Captain. Kuroo and Bokuto tried to drag Tsukishima to sit with them too, but the blond managed to escape and is now safely sitting next Yamaguchi. Hajime finds him lucky.

Hajime isn’t much of a talker even among close friends, and prefers to watch and listen. He has Oikawa to do most of the talking for him, after all, and Hajime can whack him if he goes too far, which is admittedly more times than it should be.

Instead of actively joining in the conversation, Hajime takes this time to look at Kuroo some more. He… intrigues him, in a way. Hajime doesn’t know what it is, what’s so enthralling about him even outside of the court, but something draws him in. He can’t explain it, not with words but… well, it is an interesting feeling. 

One of the waiters comes to take their orders, and Hajime doesn’t have to think it much before he asks for some agedashi tofu with pork. As always, Oikawa makes a snide comment on how boring his food choices are, but Hajime won’t take any of that crap from someone who worships _milk bread_. That’s like, almost as bad as mackerel, and he makes sure to tell that to him.

“Oi, I’ll let you know that grilled mackerel is fantastic,” he distantly reckons those words are directed at him, but just the thought of mackerel has him wanting to puke his guts out.

“You have got to be kidding me, that shit’s disgusting,” he finds himself saying out of reflex, and only as Oikawa snorts, amused at his outburst, does Hajime finally realise. 

His eyes widen, and his head turns to look at the other side of the table where Kuroo is sitting. He’s looking at him too, lips parted slightly. Kuroo is obviously as surprised as he is. Well, it’s not everyday you meet your soulmate.

Oikawa, resident soulmate obsessed, notices too. He has had a look at Hajime’s soulmate mark more than a few times, and has made quite a lot of comments on how funny it is that his soulmate’s first words towards him are related to mackerel, the food Hajime despises the most.

“Iwa-chan, isn’t that—” Hajime ignores him, instead looking at Kuroo once more. He hasn’t moved his eyes from Hajime, it seems, and he’s still in shock.

“Can we, uh, talk?” he hears himself asking, and Kuroo nods, looking dazed as he stands up and follows him out of the restaurant. Hajime knows Oikawa will tell the rest of the table, and from there it’s only a matter of time before everyone in the shop knows.

Kuroo proposes they go to a nearby park to talk, and Hajime can only nod and follow him, trusting the middle blocker to lead them correctly. He uses that time to freak out, try and rationalize the situation, freak out again, and finally calm down.

He has never thought about meeting his soulmate. For Hajime, the whole affair has never been particularly important. 

Now he is starting to regret being so nonchalant about it.

They sit on a bench looking at a small lake. Even with the darkening sky, Hajime can make out his surroundings. The park is pretty, has a lot of sidewalks and trees, and of course the lake. He also knows he is admiring the view as an excuse to avoid talking to his soulmate, and that he is a coward.

“So… we are soulmates,” Hajime would have hugged him if it weren’t because Kuroo looks about as uncomfortable as he does. Or well, uncomfortable isn’t the word. Awkward is a better description.

“It looks like it,” he says, finally looking at his companion. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” his soulmate smiles, and Hajime finds it in himself to smile back. “What brings you to Tokyo? I mean, even if you’re friends with Chibi-chan, no one would blame you if you missed out.”

“Oikawa was coming, and we’re looking for Universities after this,” he shrugs, looking down to his lap. “And it’s not like I mind going to cheer on Hinata. He deserves it, after pulling through while dealing with so much shit.”

Kuroo hums in agreement, but Hajime isn’t sure if it’s because he knows, or just out of courtesy. He doesn’t ask because it’s none of Hajime’s business, and if he’s really that curious, he can go to Hinata later. 

“Well, what’d you think of today’s game? Impressed?” Kuroo’s face twisted into a smirk, and Hajime feels his eyebrow twitch. Is this another form of Oikawa? He really hopes not.

“It was… something. My favourite so far,” he says, remembering how focused he was on Kuroo. Now he knows why. 

“Really? Even more than the one Karasuno had against Inarizaki?” it’s only years of being exposed to Oikawa and his clinginess that Hajime doesn’t cringe at the sudden closeness. 

“I had already seen most of the strategies they used against Inarizaki, I’ve played against Karasuno myself more than once. But some of the things I saw today… I’ve never seen them before.”

“Yeah, they are annoying like that,” Kuroo agrees easily, and Hajime huffs out a laugh. He’s right, of course. Somehow, Karasuno always manages to find new things to do on the court, no matter how many times they have played against another team. “But we’re not here to talk about Karasuno, are we?”

“No. We’re not,” Hajime feels his throat go dry, and he curses his own nervousness. Soulmates are supposed to be a natural thing, the meeting of your better half. So why is he feeling so anxious about it? “I guess we can start with basic information?”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroo agrees easily, something Hajime is glad of. “I’m borned and raised in Tokyo, eighteen years old, senior from Nekoma High School. As you already know, I play volleyball, I’m a middle blocker, and I’m Nekoma’s Captain. Though I guess that’ll change soon,” his eyes turn wistful, smile shifting into something less snarky and more soft, nostalgic.

“I… well, I live in Miyagi, I’m also eighteen. I’m a senior in Aoba Johsai High School, and until the second years finally kick us out, I’m the Vice Captain and Ace of my team,” Hajime understand all too well the feeling of knowing your time is counted. Soon, they will have the succession ceremony - a tradition from Seijo - and Oikawa alongside Hajime will step down as Captain and Vice Captain, they and the rest of the seniors will leave the starting order, and they won’t be officially part of the team anymore. The mere thought is terrifying, it shakes the very cimients of his life. In a few months, they’ll be graduating, and then what? Hajime knows the chances of him and Oikawa going to the same University are slim, let alone Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

And that’s not even taking into account all the adjustments he’ll have to do to his life when he leaves Miyagi. 

Hajime chases those thoughts away. Right now, he’s meeting his soulmate, he can freak out about the future later. 

They spend some more time talking about things they like - Hajime is aghast when Kuroo tells him his favourite food is grilled mackerel, _how in the world—_? - and trying to get over the awkward phase from the beginning. He thinks is going well, and despite his original thought of Kuroo being like Oikawa, Hajime has to say he is pleasantly surprised. Don’t get him wrong, he is certain the middle blocker will be infuriating a 70% of the time, but… the thought isn’t as unpleasant as it could be. 

“Oh, I should probably tell you this because it’s kind of important, communication and all that. I have a girlfriend,” and Hajime’s world stops. 

A girlfriend? But then—

Oh. _Oh_.

“You’re saying our bond is platonic?” thanks to some god out there, Hajime’s voice doesn’t come out a mess, and is somewhat composed.

“Most likely. I mean, I’m pretty sure I could get to love you, but not in a romantic way,” Kuroo says, smiling sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be! I— well, I won’t say I don’t like guys, but considering who my best friend is, I think we would work out better as friends,” and he genuinely does. Even if Kuroo is not Oikawa, that doesn’t mean Hajime doesn’t see the resemblance. And Hajime is in _no way_ interested in dating Oikawa. 

Kuroo grins, clearly revealed that Hajime isn’t taking this the wrong way, and he slides an arm around his shoulders.

“Well, then, I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now, I’m actually pretty hungry, and I feel like I’m going to drop dead any minute now because my calves are _killing me_ , so how about we exchange numbers, we go back to the restaurant, and we eat. Please,” Hajime looks at Kuroo’s face for a moment before breaking down in laugher, ignoring his soulmate’s pout as he nods faintly. 

“Alright,” he says, voice windy. “I’m sure Oikawa will either freak out or assume the worst if we take much longer, anyways.” the two of them stand up, and together they make their way back to the restaurant, where Oikawa is indeed theorising about all the ‘naughy things they were doing in the dark’ that bastard. Hinata looks apologetic, which means the tried and failed to stop him, but it’s not like something can be done now, so Hajime just sighs and thanks him silently. 

As he eats his agedashi tofu - and it’s delicious, _thank you very much, Shittykawa_ \- he mulles over this recent development. Platonic soulmates, huh? 

For some reason, looking at how Kuroo is trying to coax Kozume into eating something from the other side of the table, the thought doesn’t leave him.

* * *

Oikawa assaults him the moment their room at the inn they are staying at closes.

“So? How was it?! You didn’t say anything when you both got back!” Oikawa even looks offended at that, not that Hajime is surprised. This is Oikawa Tooru he’s talking about, the guy has always been obsessed with the idea of soulmates, and even now that he found his own that obsession hasn’t calmed down.

“It went fine, calm down,” he rolls hs eyes, flopping down on one of the beds. “It’s platonic anyways, so don’t bother thinking any weird shit.”

“Platonic?” Hajime would have laughed at Oikawa’s faint voice if he weren’t as surprised as he is. 

“Yeah. He has a girlfriend, actually.”

“Iwa-chan—”

“It’s okay. I don’t really mind,” he means it, he really does. His tightening throat is just because of the shock. Platonic soulmates are rare, after all. The chances of getting one are small at best.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , Tooru, I am sure.”

Oikawa doesn’t look all that convinced - not that Hajime minds, his friend can make all the theories he wants as long as he keeps them to himself - but ultimately leaves him alone, something he is grateful for. A pushy Oikawa is a more-than-usual annoying Oikawa, and Hajime has enough to think about without his rants.

Instead, he changes into his pajamas, he brushes his teeth, and tells Oikawa not to stay up too late before turning off his bedside lamp and going to sleep.

If only his brain could stop going at a hundred miles per minute.

It seems like his mind has finally caught up on the fact that he found his soulmate, and is now going overdrive as it replays the conversation over and over again. And Hajime, no matter what he tries to do, cannot stop it. Everything in his mind is full of Kuroo Tetsurou. His bedhead hair, his amber eyes, his annoying smirk. The way he plays volleyball, his intensity on the court, and how he interacts with his teammates. That hyena-like laugh he heard at the restaurant, so loud and strident no one can miss it.

His soulmate. His platonic soulmate.

‘ _It’s not like I was looking for a relationship anyways_ ’ he thinks to himself as he turns around, giving Oikawa his back so the nightlight doesn’t bother him. 

* * *

Hajime finds himself in a predicament exactly a month and five days later.

You see, when Hajime said he didn’t mind a platonic soulmate, he meant it. He didn’t need a romantic soulmate, not if his destiny was other. 

That was before he got to know Kuroo for real and fell head over heels for him like an idiot.

Of course. _Of course_ Hajime had to realise that maybe he did in fact like his soulmate in a more romantic way, even if said soulmate already has a girlfriend.

 _Especially_ because his soulmate has a girlfriend. 

That means Kuroo is straight, right? It’s the obvious conclusion to get to. During their talks and little get togethers, he hadn’t stated otherwise, and had never made anything that suggested it either. It isn’t his fault, of course, and Hajime knows that. But if they are supposed to be platonic soulmates, shouldn’t Hajime… you know, not feel this way? 

Like he said, he finds himself in a predicament.

Oikawa and Hinata are staring at him from across the room as they whisper to each other, most definitely about his brooding - not that Hajime broods or anything, but from an outside perspective, he has to admits it looks quite like… well, brooding - and Hajime just wants to snap at them. But Hinata’s sister is with them in the room, sleeping on his lap, and he has to assert his place as the best older-brother-sans-Hinata before Oikawa wins her over with his dirty tricks. 

Is he whipped for that seven-year-old girl? Yes, he is. Is he ashamed of it? Hell no, Natsu is the most precious angel he has ever have the luck to encounter. 

“So…” Hinata begins, and Hajime braces himself. For someone so small, he sure as hell is merciless. “How was your meeting with Kuroo-san? Kenma told he me looked happy when he came back.” Hajime’s heart makes traitorously jumps at the words. Kuroo was happy? After visiting him? 

‘ _Of course he was, we’re soulmates. It doesn’t mean anything_ ’ the scowly part of him snarls, and Hajime deflates.

“It was fine,” he tries to shrug it off as a small thing. “He asked me to show him the public courts, and we had a one on one. And then we went to the convenience store near here to get some ice cream.”

“That’s nice,” Hinata doesn’t seem to notice his pleading face, or simply doesn’t care (which is most probable). “Did something else happen?”

“... No?” should something have happened? Is there something Hajime hasn’t been informed of? Kuroo hadn’t said anything before leaving back to Tokyo the night before, but maybe Hinata knew? 

“Huh… okay,” that only puts Hajime in more of an edge.

“Why? Did Kuroo tell you something?” he tries not to scowl at how desperate his voice sounds. Where did all his dignity go? When did he stop caring about his tough image?

Oh right. Ever since he met Kuroo Tetsurou and realised he’s helplessly in love with him. Joy.

“No.”

“You’re totally lying,” he decides to ignore Oikawa’s growing smirk, largely because Natsu is still sitting on his lap, sleeping peacefully, and picking a fight with Oikawa would ultimately mean waking her up. So, you know, a big no-no.

“Kuroo-san didn’t tell me anything!”

“Then someone else did!” Hinata bites his lower lip, and Hajime smiles, victorious. “It was Kenma, wasn’t it? What did he tell you?” of course it was Kenma, he knows everything about Kuroo even better than Kuroo himself. Hajime has been talking a bit to him, and behind the shy exterior he found a really funny guy. The constant jabs at Kuroo are a nice bonus. 

(Also because Kenma dislikes Kuroo’s girlfriend, but Hajime will be caught dead before he admits that outloud.)

“I don’t think I can say it… if Kuroo-san didn’t tell you, then I don’t think it matters anyway.”

“But—”

“Leave Shou-chan alone, Iwa-chan. If you want to know so badly, then ask Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa’s expression is light, but his eyes say different. _Leave Hinata alone_. Hajime lets the argument go, going back to his totally-not-brooding.

It doesn’t matter, because he finds out about what Kuroo was supposed to tell him the next day through a text. 

_annoying rooster hair: hey iwa is it ok if i bring my gf with me next time i visit? i wanna introduce u two_

Hajime has to stop and read the text again. Kuroo wants him to… meet his girlfriend? The girl he arguably despises the most at the moment?

He’s absolutely not prepared for that.

_iwababe: sure_

Hajime is fucked, isn’t he?

* * *

Hajime finds himself waiting for Kuroo at the station two weeks later, after going through a pep talk with Hinata and Hanamaki, both waiting at Oikawa’s house so they can casually drop by in case Hajime needs them. They are really good friends.

Doesn’t mean he’s any less nauseous. 

Hajime notices that rooster hair moments before the train pulls at the station, and he waves so Kuroo notices him. He swallows dry when he notices Kuroo’s right hand intertwined with a short girl. She has shoulder length light brown hair and big doe eyes, and is smiling big and bright. On her other hand she holds a small bag, just like Kuroo does, but she lets go of her boyfriend to wave at him once she recognizes him - how does she do that? Did Kuroo show him pictures of him? - and Hajime forces himself to give her a smile.

“Iwa!” Kuroo doesn’t hesitate before hugging him, and Hajime enjoys the warmth that spreads across his body as he hugs him back. Kuroo has taken to be as physical as he can with Hajime, and the spiker enjoys every single moment of it. “Are you here alone? Where's Oikawa?”

“He and Hinata took Natsu and Takeru to the courts, but if you want to see him he should be back in a couple of hours tops,” Hajime tells him, before nudging him in the ribs. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

Even if his heart churns are aches at the sight of this girl, Hajime has been taught to always be polite.

“Shut. Uh, yeah this is Nakamura Fuyumi,” Kuroo says hastily as he introduces her, and Nakamura rolls her eyes with apparent fondness as she goes and introduces herself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tetsu-kun talks a lot about you,” she says, all smiles and sunshines, and all Hajime can focus on is that Kuroo talks with her about him.

“All good things, I hope,” he says, sending a dubious glance at his soulmate, who was the gal to smile that devastatingly handsome smirk of his.

“With all the things he has told me, I think you are one of the best people in the world, Iwaizumi-kun,” her tone is light and giggly, and yet all Iwaizumi can focus on is that sufix he has not given her permission to use. He swallows the urge to call her out on it.

“I’m glad,” he smiles instead, turning around. “Come on, I don’t live far. You can drop your stuff and then we can do something.”

Kuroo would normally drop an arm around him, both because it bothers Hajime and because Kuroo is a touchy person, but today his spare hand is busy with Nakamura, and Hajime tries his hardest to ignore the giggles and small laughs that come from behind him. Instead, he takes his phone and sends a text.

_iwazilla: just left the station and i already wanna kill myself send help_

_sunbae: u can do it iwa! oikawa-san roped us to help in the kitchen but we’ll drop by soon_

_makkibu: she a bitch? we can help u get rid of her_

_iwazilla: SHE’S NOT THAT’S THE WORST PART_

_iwazilla: SHE SMILES AND LAUGHS AND SHE’S PRETTY_

_sunbae: ur prettier_

_sunbae: and u play vball! im sure she can’t to dat_

_iwazilla: someone shoot me i crave death_

_makkibu: aye_

_sunbae: NO DON’T AYE MAKKI-SAN_

_makkibu: AAAAYYEEEEEEEE_

His friends are helpless. Why does he have a group chat with those two again?

Oh right, they are his moral support because Oikawa and Matsukawa prefer to laugh at his misery. 

The ten minute walk from the station to his house is spent in agony and suffering, even when he is included in the conversation. Just hearing Nakamura’s breathy laugh and seeing Kuroo’s amber eyes shine with delight makes his skin crawl. He hates it, because he should be happy for his soulmate, and Nakamura doesn’t deserve his hate, but Hajime just can’t help the ugly feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Kuroo already knows the ins and outs of his house, just like Hajime knows his. They have been taking turns for visiting each other, to get to know the other and all that. By now, Kuroo just toes out his shoes at the ganken as he calls out a greeting before going straight for the kitchen to see if Hajime’s mother is there, and if not, get some food. Nakamura is obviously a lot more reserved, timidly calling out a greeting, and Hajime directs her around the house to where her boyfriend is already chatting with Hajime’s mother.

“Ah, Akane-san! This is my girlfriend,” Kuroo introduces her when Hajime and Nakamura enter the kitchen. Of course Iwaizumi Akane already knows about Kuroo’s girlfriend, and she gasps in delight as she drops the towel she was holding to go and hug the girl. For some reason, Akane adopted Kuroo on sight, probably because he is Hajime’s soulmate. Kuroo couldn’t mind less, and Hajime can’t deny that Kuroo’s own mother doesn’t spoil him any time he comes over. 

“Nakamura Fuyumi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” his mother is sold immediately, and Hajime resists the urge to roll his eyes. Figures. 

Hajime sometimes wonders if he is that good at keeping his feelings hidden, or if his mother really looks at him. She still hasn’t figured out that he is in love with his platonic soulmate, and his friends have made it awfully clear that it shows. 

He tunes out most of the conversation that follows, interesting himself with the view from the window. Hajime distantly hears what it’s been said, but it doesn’t register as he gets lost in his thoughts, that vary from Kuroo, to volleyball, to college.

He still hasn’t applied to any specific Universities. He really should, before time runs out. 

He still hasn’t decided if he wants to keep playing volleyball, or if his studies are more important.

He still hasn’t told Tooru he’s considering leaving it all together.

The mention of his name brings Hajime back to reality, and he can only stare dumbly at his mother, not knowing what has just been said to him. She rolls her eyes, fondness clear in her eyes, and tells him to show Kuroo and Nakamura where they will be sleeping. 

This, he can do gladly.

Hajime leads the two of them out of the kitchen, even though Kuroo knows where they are heading by now. 

“Alright, so you should know this by now Kuroo, but you and Nakamura-san won’t be sleeping together. Okaa-san was quite adamant on that. Nakamura-san can take the guest room, and Kuroo you’ll share with me,” his soulmate pouts, but Nakamura swats his arm as she nods, taking it all with a smile. Hajime is getting to hate that smile more and more. 

Kuroo goes straight for Hajime’s room, making himself at home like he always does. Even though they do have a guest room - obviously, since Nakamura will make use of it - Kuroo always sleeps with Hajime when he comes to visit, something about them not having enough time and having to make the most of it. Not that Hajime is complaining of course, Kuroo without a shirt on is one of the best things he has ever seen in his life. 

While the middle blocker does his thing, he directs Nakamura to her temporal residence, telling her where the bathroom is as they walk past it, and warning her to be watchful for the creak of that specific woodpanel on the floor that always creaks at night when it’s colder.

He’s about to leave her to it - it is kind of rude to just stare, and Hajime is in no way ready for a conversation between the two of them, especially without Kuroo to make thinks less awkward - when she stops him.

“Hey, Iwaizumi-kun,” her voice is soft, different from the cheery expressions she has been making up until now. “Thank you for making Tetsu-kun happy.”

“What?” he is taken aback by her words. Making Kuroo happy?

“Ever since he met you, he looks livelier, more cheerful. You are good for him, so thank you. I know most people expect a romantic bond out of their soulmate, but you just accepted the platonic relationship, and while he may not show it that was a big relief for him. Thanks for sticking around,” and then she smiles, and Hajime feels even worst for all the negative thoughts he has had about her.

Instead on dwelling on it, he swallows the lump on his throat.

“I saw my best friend being rejected by his soulmate without an explanation. Things are fine now, and they talked things out, but he… he was really hurt at the time, because his soulmate wanted nothing to do with him and he didn’t have a clue why. I couldn’t do that to anyone, especially not my soulmate,” he answers truthfully, and Nakamura smiles.

“You are a good guy, Iwaizumi-kun. You will find someone that will cherish you the way you deserve,” she assures him, and Hajime leaves before he blurts out that he wants Kuroo to be that person. 

Gods, he is a mess. 

When he gets to his room, Kuroo is looking at something on his desk. Hajime doesn’t get mad, he has told Kuroo he is free to roam his room as he pleases during previous visits, and he has nothing to hide, especially to his soulmate. 

Well, expect that he is in love with him, but he’s pretty sure there’s no incriminating evidence of that laying around on his desk. 

“Hey,” he says, as to not startle the middle blocker. Kuroo hums a response, obviously finding what he’s looking at more interesting. “What are you looking at?”

“Your Uni options. You got a lot of them,” he comments, showing Hajime the list he has come up with. Most of the names there are from Universities in Tokyo, though there are a few in Kyoto. And the one in California. 

He’s still debating whether or not to apply for that one. He hasn’t even told his parents yet. He hasn’t told Oikawa. 

There are a lot of things he hasn’t told Oikawa about his college options.

“I want to be prepared. Besides, I’m… I’m not sure if I’ll continue playing in Uni, so I have to keep in mind my academics too,” he confesses, the first time he has told anyone. It’s kind of fitting, he thinks, that it’s Kuroo he tells first. 

“The one in the States?” Kuroo, for their short time together, already seems to know him all too well. Hajime sighs, a defeated sound as he lets himself fall on top of the bed. “What’s with that sigh?”

“It’s far. And I haven’t told Oikawa I’m even considering it. He still thinks I’m going to apply to Waseda University or some other place with a good volleyball team,” Kuroo hums as he leaves the papers on his desk and comes to sit with him on the bed.

“I think you should tell him.”

“I know.”

“Then? What’s stopping you?”

“I’m not even sure of what I want. I mean, I want to study sports science, but I can still do that while I play. I just… I don’t want to give him news like this ones before I’m sure of what I want to do,” even if Hajime has been postponing this for months now, has been preparing for exams he’s not sure he’ll even take - the Irvine entrance exams are next month, and he already checked to see if he can take it online. They said yes - and then the whole situation with the Hinatas happened, and Hajime just kept coming up with reasons to push the matter for future Hajime to handle it. “Your girlfriend is nice.”

Kuroo snorts.

“Smooth,” he laughs at him, but ultimately Kuroo lets the matter go. Hajime is certain they’ll be talking about it again, but he is willing to stop for now. “You’re right though. I had a feeling you would like her.”

“She’s… calm. Can’t say I expected that,” he comments, being careful with the way he phrases his words. Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind though, smiling thoughtfully.

“Kenma said something similar. Well, he didn’t exactly… say that,” Kuroo’s smile dimms, and Hajime knows it has something to do with Kenma’s open dislike for Nakamura. Before, Hajime thought it may be because she’s some kind of harpy or something, but now he can’t find a real reason. Nakamura is as nice as it comes, if a bit giggly. And Kenma is a reasonable person, so he wouldn’t dislike her for something like that. That’s another thing to think about, apparently.

Not for now though, because Kuroo still isn’t smiling.

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is that Kenma has against her, I’m sure you can work it out. He’s your best friend, and your happiness is more important to him than who you’re dating,” it pained him to say this, because Hajime would do just about anything to have Kuroo leave Nakamura and be with him instead, but he knows it’s the right thing to do. 

Even if it hurts. His soulmate doesn’t deserve the bad treatment for his confusement over his own feelings. Not like Oikawa suffered because of Hinata’s own hurting.

“Thanks, that… that’s really nice to hear,” Kuroo says, and he does look more relaxed. Hajime waves him off, and they look through his college options together.

If Hajime has to suffer alone for his misplaced love, then so be it. 

* * *

It’s Oikawa who talks to him, in the end. They are alone in Hajime’s room, each doing their own thing, when he asks.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” he says, using that night tone of voice that makes Hajime’s hair stand up. “Do you know what you’ll do after graduation?” 

“Why the sudden question?” he says instead of answering, and both Oikawa and he know it.

“Nothing, it’s just… I’ve been thinking lately,” Hajime bites back the witty remark already on the tip of his tongue. “Nothing serious yet, but… well I wanted to know what you had planned.”

“I’m thinking about sports science. Probably going into athletic training, I don’t think I could stand anything else,” Hajime says honestly. That’s about as much as he can say honestly. “Don’t know where though.”

“Iwa-chan, don’t lie to me,” Oikawa sounds… tired. Not as in like after-practice tired, but please-stop-with-the-bulshit tired. Hajime doesn’t like it when he uses that tone with him.

“When did you find out?” he asks, sighing defeatedly as he sits up from his spot on his bed. 

“Your mother called mine today, telling her you were going to take Irvine’s entrance exams. She told me thinking I already knew,” Oikawa shrugs, but Hajime has known him from long enough to know his friend isn’t as nonchalant about it as he is trying to portray himself to be. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just decided two days ago. I… I didn’t want to tell you unless I was sure. If I get in… I won’t be playing anymore. I can’t risk it being so far from home,” Hajime shakes his head. He also feels tired. “I didn’t want to give you that kind of news when I wasn’t even sure myself.”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything for a while, but his stance looks less tense, and the muscles of his face have relaxed. He is considering, contemplating this new reality that has been shown to him.

Hajime swallows dry, waiting for his best friend’s verdict. It’s not like it would change his desition, but contrary to popular belief, he does care about what Oikawa has to say, even if he would never let the setter know that.

“I think it’s a good opportunity. I’m glad you’re taking the risk, Hajime,” the use of his first name takes him by surprise. Hajime looks at his friend, the first time he’s done it since Oikawa started the conversation, and the only thing he sees is acceptance and encouragement. “Though you should have told me earlier. I would have helped you with your research!” 

Hajime can’t help it. The laugh comes out of his mouth in a rumbling sound, deep and straight from his stomach. He feels a huge weight lifting from his shoulders, relief flooding through his veins as he tilts his head back mid-laugh. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, voice winded and breathy. “You can help me study for their History exam. Think we can cover the entire history of the United States in three weeks?” he asks with a smirk, and Oikawa mimics it perfectly. 

“You’re on.”

Three weeks and a half later, Hajime finds himself in Tokyo again. It’s become more usual ever since he found Kuroo, though with entrance exams coming along their visits stopped being so frequent. Now though, he has already taken his most important exam (the one from Irvine, and the one he’s most nervous about. Even with Oikawa and even Hinata joining to help, the exam was quite different from what he has been preparing for the Japanese Universities), so he feels more free to come visit. 

Kuroo is currently at a cramming session with his fellow third years from his volleyball team, so Hajime is spending time with Kenma instead.

Even though he doesn’t look approachable at all at first, Kenma is actually really good company. And he is a beast at video games, one that has beaten him every single time he has played against him. That’s what they are doing now, and Hajime is being mercilessly crushed at Mario Kart.

“How are you so good at this?” he huffs out as he smashes the button to make his character move after being knocked out with a green shell _again_.

“I’m top twenty in the nation,” Kenma says without looking away from the screen, and while it doesn’t really answers his question, it does make him feel better. At least he is being beaten by a pro, right? His dignity can take that. “Kuroo told me you met Nakamura during his last visit.”

The words sour Hajime’s mood, like every time Kuroo’s girlfriend is mentioned. He lets out a grunt of assentment, not sure that his voice won’t come out as a growl if he decides to talk.

“Why don’t you like her?” he inevitably says after a while, already onto another round of Mario Kart. “I mean, with how much you talked about how you disliked her, I thought she was going to be some kind of monster, but she’s actually really nice,” which makes him hate her even more, he doesn’t say, but he gets the feeling Kenma hears it anyways.

“It’s because she’s nice that I don’t like her,” Kenma says, and Hajime looks away from the screen to stare at the setter. What? That doesn’t… make any sense. Kenma seems to pick up on his thoughts, because he sighs and explains, not once pausing the game. “I don’t dislike her as a person. But she’s not right for Kuroo.”

“I don’t follow,” Hajime admits, completely at a loss.

“Kuroo is… complicated. He needs someone that will stand up to him and fight him on things, someone he won’t be able to sway away with words. Not someone who will giggle and nod while he does as he pleases,” Kenma explains, and Hajime can see where he is going with this. He tries to keep up with the setter on their race, but he is already an entire round behind, so he just tries to win against some of the NPCs.

“And you don’t think Nakamura is that person,” this time, Kenma gives him a flat out stare, and even Hajime has to admit the question was a little stupid. He has met her after all, and he can say that docile is the perfect word for her, if a bit airy. “Then who would it be?”

“You,” Hajime chokes on his own spit.

“ _What?_ ”

“You are his soulmate. Who else would be best to complement him than you?” Kenma obviously doesn’t see anything wrong with his words, nor the stress that they cause him.

“But we— I mean it’s… it’s platonic,” Hajime finishes lamely, and Kenma just sighs tiredly. He doesn’t say anything else about it, and by the time Hajime has processed everything, he is already laying down in the futon besides Kuroo’s bed.

* * *

The results come a month later. Hajime has been accepted at three of the five Universities he had applied to in Japan, and one of them is on his top three options, so that’s good. But the letter he has really been waiting for hasn’t arrived yet. 

Objectively, Hajime knows he did good. He knows he has a decent enough English, that he understood the questions, and that he was able to provide a good answer for most of them. Maybe he won’t have a top grade, but he should be safe to pass. 

The bigger part of Hajime’s brain has been in a constant panic ever since he submitted his answers. Though to be fair, part of his energy has gone to ponder Kenma’s words. 

He is right. Hajime is Kuroo’s soulmate. If there’s someone that compliments him, it’s Hajime. But it is true that platonic bonds exist - his whole predicament wouldn’t exist if that weren’t true - and that their relationship doesn’t seem to be heading anywhere else, at least not on Kuroo’s side. Hajime is in too deep by now, but that’s just him. 

A ping from his phone distracts him from his thoughts. He opens it, having nothing better to do other than wallow in self pitty for his unrequited love, and his heart skips a beat when he sees it’s from Irvine. 

His finger hesitates for a moment before opening the message, skimming through the opening words with his heart pounding loudly in his ears, breath held. Then he sees the words ‘accepted’ and ‘the dorms will open a week before the official start of term’, still analyzing what that means in his head, and when he finally does, a smile makes its way to his face without his permission. 

He got in. Hajime got in. He’s going to Irvine.

He calls Oikawa.

His best friend is ecstatic, yelling something that Hajime does not process as he hears him call Hinata, telling Hajime to open the door for them. He goes downstairs in a daze, remembering he has to tell his mother once she gets back form work, and by the time he opens the door, Oikawa is ready to barrel in, tackling him into a hug because he knows nothing about boundaries and personal space. Hinata is just behind him, holding Natsu’s hand as they both smile and wait for Oikawa to let go before congratulating. Natsu actually goes for a hug too, but this time Hajime is much more receptive to it. 

“I knew you could do it, Iwa-chan,” his friend says as the four of them sit in the living room, and Natsu, the sweet thing, tells him that it was obvious, _because Hajime-nii is really smart so there was no way he didn’t get in!_

Hajime’s heart clenches a bit.

He’s so caught up in the excitement - one his mother joins in when she gets home and finds the four of them hunching over a map of California, trying to pinpoint where exactly _is_ Irvine - that he only remembers Kuroo hours later, when he’s getting ready for bed. 

He needs to tell him. Kuroo needs to know. 

For a moment, he thinks about texting. It would be easier, and he would be able to ignore the answer until the next day. But Hajime knows that’s a cowardly thing to do, so in the end, because he is not a coward, and he has always been a firm believer of doing things even if they scare you, he calls his soulmate.

To his credit, Kuroo answers after the second tone with a casual ‘hey’ that makes Hajime’s heart skip a beat even though they are miles apart. 

“Hey,” he says back, swallowing hard as his heart starts thundering loudly inside his chest. “Sorry I called so late.”

“Don’t worry, I was just getting back home from Kenma’s,” Hajime feels reassured to hear he wasn’t with his girlfriend. “Why’d you call?”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Hajime closes his eyes, berating himself in his mind for his awkwardness. The two of them are past this, aren’t they? “The letter from Irvine arrived.”

Kuroo takes a sharp breath intake at his words. He knows how important this is for Hajime, and is just as nervous as him, if not more.

(Oikawa thinks it’s gross. Hajime finds it endearing.)

“And? What is it?”

“I got in,” the smile appears on Hajime’s face before he can help it, and Kuroo’s delighted laugh doesn’t help matters. “Kuroo, I got in.”

“That’s amazing! I knew you could do it!” those words don’t match the ball of nerves he was a few days ago for his sake, but Hajime lets it slide as he hears his soulmate start to ramble. “Does that mean you’re going to the States? Where will you live? Wait, when are you _leaving_?” Hajime can’t help it. He laughs. “Hey, this is serious! You’re going to the other side of the globe, Iwa!”

“I know, it’s just… it’s cute when you worry so much,” he says, eyes softening as he pictures Kuroo going crazy for things that don’t matter. The other side of the line is quiet. “Anyways, I won’t be leaving until a couple of months after graduation. I’ll be living in the dorms, but I want to get used to the city before starting my classes. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when I have the date,” Kuroo is still silent, so Hajime decides to wrap up the conversation. He must be tired, if he has just gotten home. “Well, I won’t take more of your time. I just wanted to tell you that I passed. Goodnight, Kuroo.”

Kuroo still hasn’t answered. After a moment, Hajime hangs up, brows pinched in confusion for a moment before letting the matter go. He’ll send Kuroo a message tomorrow asking if he’s feeling well. 

Hajime only notices he called Kuroo ‘cute’ after he’s hung up.

He doesn’t text Kuroo the next day.

* * *

Graduation is a small affair. After they are given their diplomas, and the seniors are done saying goodbye, Hajime and Oikawa go back home, only to find that their families have gone ahead and planned something from them, not that Hajime wasn’t expecting it.

Hajime finds himself sitting at the Oikawa’s dinner table alongside his mother, trying not to blush too hard from the embarrassing stories all the adults seem to have of him and Oikawa. His only comfort is that his best friend looks as embarrassed as he does, if not more, especially with Hinata laughing and saying how adorable he must have been when he was little.

Kuroo didn’t come. Hajime never told him the date. He hasn’t spoken with him since he foolishly blurted out that he finds him cute, and Kuroo hasn’t tried to reach out either. Hajime’s heart aches because of this, but he prefers the distance over an outright rejection all the time. He doesn’t know if he would be able to bear it if Kuroo actually rejected his feelings. 

No, distance is good. Distance is safe, keeps his poor heart from being truly broken.

Instead of focusing on his depressing and none existent love life, Hajime prepares for his departure for Irvine. It’s still a couple of months away, but he still needs to finish his paperwork for the visa and he started an intensive English course. Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki join him most of the time for solidarity purposes, and Hinata does too when he’s not busy with practice. 

When Hajime asked Oikawa about his options after High School, Oikawa remained silent, pondering. He’s not sure yet, Hajime can tell, but he’s been thinking of something. He knows Oikawa was accepted at most of his options, and he received more offers for a scholarship than he needs. Hajime doesn’t push him, confident that his best friend will tell him when he has finally made his choice.

A month before his departure, Hajime receives a text from Kenma. The setter had been silent ever since he stopped talking to Kuroo, though Hajime can’t say he is surprised. Kenma isn’t the type to involve himself in other’s business - which is why he hates it when Kuroo messes with his own - even if he and Hajime have formed a rather firm relationship. Hajime guesses he’s still Kuroo’s best friend first, and if Kuroo doesn’t want Kenma talking to Hajime, then he would respect those wishes. 

Apparently though, not anymore.

The text only says that he and Kuroo have to talk. Kenma doesn’t ask for an explanation, and he doesn’t blame him from distancing himself from Kuroo. Hajime appreciates it, though he doesn’t promise anything. 

He wants to talk to Kuroo but… well, he doesn’t want to get rejected either. Not officially, anyways, since he already knows his soulmate doesn’t look at him that way. But Hajime did promise to tell Kuroo when he would be leaving, so after a week of hesitation, he types the details into a text, adding an ‘I hope you come’ in a last minute desition.

Kuroo doesn’t answer.

Hajime’s heart breaks a little bit more.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t look for that black hair in the middle of the crowd as he waits to be called for his flight. His mother looks in the verge of crying, busying herself fussing over his things, making sure he’s got everything even though they checked multiple times before leaving from the airport. Natsu looks sad too, she’s pouting and Hajime has been carrying her ever since they met up outside their houses. He is the superior old brother, Hinata not whistanding, Hajime has prooved it and Oikawa can suck it up.

Said best friend is currently being clingy, and not even the joint efforts of Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Hinata combined have been able to pry him off Hajime. He lets Oikawa do as he wants, not really caring enough about it now that he’s about to lose face to face contact with everyone, though it’s harder to hold Natsu like this.

Hajime checks his phone again. This is the third time he has done so in the last ten minutes, but he is met with the same view each time. Kuroo hasn’t texted. Hajime doesn’t think he will text at all.

Sighing, he lightly pats Natsu’s head as he nods at what Matsukawa is saying, something about joining his University’s team.

“Iwa-chan?” Hajime grunts questioningly at Oikawa, who is staring at him with a strange look in his face. It’s not his usual scheming face, but Hajime still doesn’t like it. “Are you thinking about—?”

“He won’t come,” Hajime hates how sad his voice sounds. “He would have said something.” Oikawa stays quiet after that, and Hajime appreciates it.

There’s only ten minutes before Hajime’s flight is supposed to be called, and he tries to forget about Kuroo in favour of spending said ten minutes with the ones that did come to say goodbye.

Except someone is shouting his name. Someone is running towards him, looking winded and panicked. Kuroo looks frantic, not stopping his race towards Hajime until he is mere steps away from him, breath ragged from the run.

“Thanks the gods I got here before you left,” he says in between gulps of air, but Hajime is too busy processing the fact that his soulmate is here, _Kuroo_ is here.

“Kuroo?” he says, stupidly so. But no one can blame him, since not even a minute ago he was sure his soulmate wanted nothing to do with him, and now he is standing right there. “You came.”

Kuroo grimaces, as if realizing his lack of communication conveyed a different message thank what he wanted. He looks around, and his frown grows when he finds himself surrounded with people Hajime supposes he knows but doesn’t quite want to hear this conversation.

“Can we talk?” Hajime looks at his soulmate, almost burning with the intensity of those amber eyes that have haunted his dreams for months now, and he gives a hesitante nod. 

He hands Natsu to Oikawa, see if the two can keep each other busy in the meantime. Then, he and Kuroo walk until they are a few meters apart from the group.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hajime asks, as if he doesn’t know. Kuroo knows he knows too, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“I’m sorry. For my lack of communication, I mean,” he starts, but Hajime stops him right there.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not like I tried to talk to you either.”

“But you did, three weeks ago,” Hajime has to look away from Kuroo. He’s not strong enough to stare at him without jumping into his arms, closing the distance between them just like he has been wanting to do all this time. “I broke up with Nakamura.”

Hajime’s eyes go wide, and he looks at Kuroo again. 

“What?” he says, voice strained. “Why?”

“Because I realised she’s not the one I love,” Kuroo walks a step closer, and now he stands meter centimeters from Hajime. “I’ve been an idiot, thinking our bond is platonic.”

He is serious, Hajime realises after a moment, heart filling with an immense amount of giddiness.

“And I wanted to know if you think so too?” Hajime doesn’t answer. Instead, he closes the gap and finally kisses Kuroo.

He hears the whoops and laughs in the background, no doubt his friends trying to embarrass him as usual, but Hajime finds he is too happy to care. He’s got Kuroo after all, who he has been longing for so long, and who is finally his. 

They are interrupted when his flight is announced through the speakers.

His heart plummets. He… he has to go now. He’s leaving to California, and Kuroo is staying in Japan. 

A wild idea appears in his mind. 

“I’ll stay,” he says, and he realises he doesn’t mind it, if it means he gets to be with Kuroo. 

“What?” Kuroo still looks a bit dazed, both by the kiss and now because of his words. Hajime doesn’t care, he can explain with more detail later.

“I’ll stay here,” he repeats, waiting for his words to down on Kuroo so they can go tell the others of this change of plans. Or at least, that’s Hajime’s plan before his soulmate’s brows furrow, and he purses his lips as he shakes his head.

“You can’t do that,” Kuroo says, getting a hold of his shoulders. “I won’t let you throw away this amazing opportunity just because of me. Okay? I won’t.”

“But—”

“But nothing. Hajime, Irvine has a great curriculum for sports science, better than most universities here. So you’re going to board that plane, and you’re going to go to Irvine and study,” Kuroo’s eyes search his, and something in the ambarine orbes soften. “We’ve always worked with a long distance relationship. I’m sure we can keep it up until you come back. I’ll even come visit,” he offers, and Hajime’s eyes water as he hugs his soulmate. 

“Are you sure?” he asks in a whispering voice, still clinging to Kuroo. 

“Of course. We’re connected for life, and even if we weren’t I would wait even more than that for you.” 

Hajime believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said earlier, I'll go back to Oihina for the next part, though I don't know how long I'll take because I'll be without wi-fi for the remaining of January and most of February. I'll try to write tho, so who knows.
> 
> Stay safe! Kudos!


End file.
